


Простое человеческое

by Greenmusik



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между эпизодами проходит N лет, где N равно количеству времени, требующемуся на окончание школы и поступление в вуз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпизод первый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorako](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorako).



Ичиго не знает, как может в одной девчонке умещаться столько слёз. Иноуэ рыдала всё время, пока Урахара рассчитывал временной сдвиг и готовил врата. К тому моменту, когда она всё же прошла в гарганту, её лёгкое платье было уже насквозь мокрым спереди, и сквозь него просвечивала розовая кожа. Вместо того, чтобы покраснеть при виде облепленной мокрой тканью груди, Ичиго пытается подсчитать объём пролившихся слёз.

\- Я пойду одна.  
Именно с этих слов Куросаки начал понимать, что происходит. Прогулка в полуразрушенный Лас Ночес в полном одиночестве грозила Иноуэ разве что скукой, но Ичиго всё равно беспокоился.  
\- Я тебя провожу, - Исида не спрашивает, не предлагает, но и не навязывается. Он просто не может поверить, что Иноуэ уходит в другой мир по собственной воле.  
\- Нет, - первый раз Орихиме кому-то так резко отказала. Раньше она всё время извинялась и просила о ней не беспокоиться, теперь Иноуэ будто спохватилась о растраченных словах и принялась их экономить. - Меня проводит Куросаки-сан.  
"Куросаки-сан". Вот и закончилась дружба. Кто-то подменил всегда оптимистичную, взбалмошную девчонку замёрзшей статуей с горячим сердцем, которое подтапливает лёд изнутри, отчего в её глазах всегда стоят слёзы. Плевать.  
\- Договорились.  
Интересно, Исида так и стоит у входа в магазинчик, замерев от шока, или уже отошёл? Было бы забавно застать его на том же месте, где оставил.  
\- Спасибо, что проводил, Куросаки-са... Ичиго-кун. Дальше я пойду одна. Прощай.  
Ичиго знает, куда она направляется, но это не его дело. Теперь - не его.

Путь обратно занимает гораздо больше времени, потому что Ичиго боится возвращаться в Каракуру, где всё настолько тихо и спокойно, как только может быть тихо и спокойно в месте, где не знают, что такое война шинигами. Потому что забыли. Потому что выжившие шинигами прошлись по городу, восстанавливая разрушенное и стирая напугавшее. Ичиго был среди них, самостоятельно заменяя память друзьям, знакомым, соседям. Своим сёстрам - под строгим взглядом привалившегося к стене отца.  
Ичиго настолько погружен в болезненные воспоминания, что не замечает оклика.  
\- Куросаки, да стой же ты!  
\- Урюу? Пусти, - Ичиго стряхивает с плеча руку квинси, но тот хватает его за локоть.  
\- Почему она ушла? Почему? - щёки Исиды лихорадочно горят, а зрачки расширены, словно у любопытствующего кота, но Ичиго знает, что не любопытство заставляет руки квинси дрожать.  
\- Она отринула смирение, - Ичиго чувствует себя старцем, умудрённым тысячелетним опытом, позволяющим судить о мотивах людей по паре слов или жестов. - Она вспомнила, что умеет воскрешать из пыли, - Ичиго отстранённо подмечает мгновенно потухший взгляд, побледневшую кожу, разжавшиеся пальцы. - Прости.  
\- Мне нечего прощать тебе, Куросаки, - Исида поправляет очки, и его взгляд снова становится непроницаемым. - Пойдём домой.

 

Школьные будни летят незаметно. Орихиме так и не вернулась. Одноклассники не тревожатся - они уверены, что Иноуэ просто переехала. Единственный, с кем можно поговорить о ней - это Куросаки, но с ним вообще не хочется говорить. Урюу нагружает себя дополнительными занятиями, каждый вечер ходит к отцу в клинику. Не общаться - наблюдать. Он всё так же называет отца по имени, и Рюукен всё так же не показывает никаких чувств по отношению к сыну, но та связь, которую когда-то они разорвали, снова протягивается между ними, даря ощущение заполненности жизни. Хотя, это всё равно не может утолить сосущее чувство душевного голода, что заполнило сердце Урюу после ухода Иноуэ.  
Куросаки ловит его рано утром у поворота к школе.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - Ичиго привычно хмурится.  
\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, шинигами.  
С непонятным удовлетворением Урюу видит, как моментально вскидывается Куросаки, как сжимаются его кулаки, и краснеют скулы. Деревянный забор бьёт по лопаткам. Ичиго медленно разжимает занесённый кулак и ставит руки по обе стороны от лица Урюу.  
\- Мне плевать, что ты там себе надумал, но я точно знаю, что если ты с кем-нибудь не поговоришь о ней, то станет только хуже.  
\- Откуда такие глубокие познания психологии? Взял у папочки пару уроков?  
\- Хватит строить из себя несгибаемого героя.  
\- Ну, конечно, ведь несгибаемый герой у нас ты! - почему-то слова Куросаки задевают слишком сильно, и хочется ударить больнее в ответ.  
Но бьёт Ичиго. Урюу не успевает прикрыться, сгибается пополам, хватая ртом воздух. 

Куросаки сваливает его на аккуратно заправленную кровать и закрывает дверь в комнату на замок.  
\- Я слушаю.  
Урюу пытается найти слова, чтобы послать Ичиго вместе с его состраданием куда подальше так, чтобы тот понял со второго раза, раз уж не понял с первого, но вместо этого начинает рассказывать, как впервые обратил внимание на Иноуэ Орихиме. Это смешно, но Ичиго не смеётся. Он внимательно слушает историю так и не сложившихся отношений, не улыбается даже суицидальной мечте Урюу об Орихиме в розовом переднике за кухонным столом.   
\- Когда она потеряла брата, я надеялся, что смогу его заменить, но не смог даже заговорить с ней.  
Будь на месте Куросаки кто-то иной, это было бы унизительно, но перед ним можно не стесняться, и Урюу рассказывает о том, как закончилась его любовь, вытесненная ревностью.  
\- Она всегда смотрела только на тебя, а ты был никем. А потом ты стал шинигами, и это уже было достойно самого пристального внимания. И сильных чувств.  
Урюу описывает свои чувства последовательно, вспоминая даже самые незначительные мелочи, и резко замолкает когда доходит до Уэко Мундо.  
\- Я понял. Только что понял - я окончательно разлюбил её, когда она рыдала над гостью пепла, в который рассыпался Шиффер. Возможно, чуть раньше.  
Ичиго вздрагивает, наверное, тоже вспомнив ту битву. Точнее, _не_ вспомнив.  
\- Знаешь, теперь, когда я всё это тебе рассказал, я кажусь себе таким идиотом.  
\- А мне не кажешься.  
\- Я идиот не потому, что влюбился в Иноуэ-сан, - теперь-то он знает, что глодало всё это время его душу. - Мне просто не хватало нормального человеческого общения, но так хотелось верить, что я страдаю от несчастной любви.  
Куросаки криво усмехается.


	2. Эпизод второй

Они живут в одной квартире уже месяц. Ичиго ни разу не встал вовремя и очень ловко уворачивается от всех попыток его разбудить. Кажется, Исиду это бесит даже больше, чем ежедневные визиты озабоченной их питанием Юзу. То, что квинси умеет готовить, Ичиго не удивляет, но то, что Урюу готовить любит - это несколько странно. Шуточки о том, что из Исиды получилась бы неплохая жена, устарели уже к концу первой недели, а новых Ичиго пока что не придумал, поэтому он предпочитает отмалчиваться, временно не отвечая на подначки.  
\- Куросаки, подъём!  
Кровать прогибается под двойным весом, когда Исида поскальзывается на старательно облитом шампунем полу и падает поперёк не успевшего откатиться Ичиго.  
\- Какого хрена ты на меня завалился?  
\- Ну уж извини, - разводит руками Урюу, но тут же хватает Ичиго за волосы и встряхивает: - Что за хрень ты тут разлил?!  
\- Шам-пунь. Вче-ра. Случай-йно, - от тряски у Ичиго болит голова, но он ещё не совсем свихнулся, чтобы признаваться в злонамеренности.  
\- И зачем я только пригласил тебя жить к себе? - который уже раз за месяц жалуется Исида.  
\- Для живого человеческого общения, - Ичиго кажется, что эту фразу он скоро начнёт говорить даже во сне.  
\- Завтрак на столе, душ освобожу через пять минут.  
\- Угу, - кивает Ичиго закрывающейся двери, и уже зарывшись под подушку добавляет: - Скорострелы вперёд.  
Он знает, что надо встать и прибрать постель, но спать хочется гораздо сильнее.  
\- Куросаки! - квинси вытряхивает его из кровати вместе с подушкой, вокруг которой Ичиго успел свернуться.  
\- Да-да, уже встал, - Ичиго отбрасывает подушку и плетётся в душ, на ходу приглаживая волосы.  
Утренняя эрекция почтила своим вниманием кого-то другого, что только радует - времени до того, как Исида вытащит его за шиворот на улицу, остаётся катастрофически мало. Ичиго вытирается, когда из-за двери снова раздаётся нетерпеливый окрик.  
\- Ты вообще помнишь, что у тебя сегодня пересдача?! - кажется, Исида волнуется за его оценки даже больше, чем сам Ичиго.  
\- Угу.   
Иногда Ичиго хочется вернуться на три года назад, когда оценки волновали его меньше всего, но это длится не дольше мгновения. Потому что сразу же вспоминается всё остальное, что волновало его тогда, то, что он потерял вместе с силой, то, что он потерял ещё раз, обретя силу заново. Ренджи в капитанском хаори, Рукия, утягивающая того за рукав к недавно достроенному дому, Мацумото-сан в широкой домашней юкате, прямая спина спешащей к развалинам Лас Ночес Орихиме.  
\- Чего застыл?  
Исида уже снял с кульмана последний лист любовно вычерченной контрольной Ичиго и стоит у открытой двери.  
\- Спасибо, Урюу, - Ичиго забирает в него свёрнутые листы, на ходу вскакивает в туфли и выбегает наружу.  
\- Я бы на их месте тебя вообще не принял в институт. Но если бы ты пошёл в медицину, было бы только хуже.   
\- О, да. Я бы проспал какую-нибудь важную операцию, или завис посреди консилиума, - Ичиго знает наизусть всё, что хочет сказать ему квинси, не потому, что тот говорит это слишком часто, а потому что сам придумал все эти отговорки, лишь бы находиться как можно дальше от больниц и клиник, где всегда слишком много привидений.

Кухонный будильник нервно подрагивает, отсчитывая секунды; Куросаки сидит на подоконнике и делает вид, что его абсолютно не интересует доносящийся из духовки запах; Урюу привычно заглаживает складки на оборочках грязно-розового фартука и в который уже раз думает о том, что надо это безобразие спороть нахрен.   
\- Он назвал меня параноиком, - Куросаки явно недоволен пограничным баллом, хотя граница между "отлично" и "хорошо" - это явно лучше, чем между "едва прошёл" и "никуда не годится", как было в прошлый раз.  
\- Ну, он же никогда не дрался с пустыми, поэтому не знает, что средней силы удар способен снести половину здания. И он абсолютно прав - ты параноик.  
\- Я знал, что ты умеешь поддержать в трудную минуту.  
\- Всегда к твоим услугам.  
\- К услугам, говоришь? Оформишь мне реферат?  
\- О, нет, Куросаки, только не начинай опять!  
\- Почему нет? Ты же любишь рисовать.  
Урюу картинно возводит глаза к потолку:  
\- Я знаю как минимум двоих, которые любят рисовать гораздо больше, чем я.  
\- Кто это? - удивляется Куросаки.  
Квинси загадочно улыбается.  
\- О, нет, только не Кучики!  
\- Вообще-то я имел ввиду девушек из школы через дорогу, тех самых, которых ты разглядываешь, вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, но твой вариант мне нравится гораздо больше.

Ручка духовки приятно горячит ладонь, Куросаки за спиной давится хохотом, и если не обращать внимания на запотевшие по краям стёкла очков и шинигами, всё ещё не возмутившегося его идеей о привлечении к ответственной работе посторонних девушек, то этот вечер можно назвать идеальным. Урюу точно не знает, что будет завтра, и наступит ли оно, но он уверен, что после сегодняшнего ужина обязательно расскажет Ичиго, почему именно пригласил того жить к себе.


End file.
